


Faceless Hunger

by GrendelGrowls



Series: Male Warframe Belly Stuffing [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Digestion, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Gluttony, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Overeating, Stuffing, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls
Summary: Grendel is fully aware that this Operator has very specific fetishes, and decides that he's going to draw them out the hard way. Unfortunately, she settles into the role a little too well, and too quickly...
Relationships: Operator/Grendel (Warframe)
Series: Male Warframe Belly Stuffing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081415
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Faceless Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent belly stuffing fetish writing. I wrote this primarily because I wanted to ease into doing more writing surrounding my own fetishes, so don't expect it to be anything TOO extreme - I'll work up to that over time.
> 
> Also, this was written during one of my biggest work weeks in a while, so please excuse any mistakes I missed or pacing issues I didn't fix. I'm totally going to write more stuff like this to a much higher standard, I just haven't had time recently.

Grendel was hungry.

Nihla, the Tenno who had more or less claimed him for herself, was well aware of this fact. It wasn't a simple occurrence, but a constant element of his existence. He had been controlled by multiple Tenno in the past, each one passing him along in a ceremonial fashion after finding that he was too unpredictable, too _voracious_ , to serve them well in battle. When the mission mattered, they had needed speed, efficiency and power, three things that he could not balance. All he cared about was the desire to consume, whatever it took, and the Operator that acted as his guide and handler had very little say in the matter.

Corpus, Grineer, Infested, whatever. If it was worthy food, then Grendel would make no attempt to restrain himself. He wasn't stuck with an endless hunger - he still had limits, especially due to the energy restrictions of his design - but it was more of a consistent _need_ to avoid being hungry. Missions would occasionally pause entirely as he suddenly felt a pang of desire for food, and would fight through hordes of weak enemies to reach the one meal on the battlefield that he deemed satisfactory. It didn't even need to be live targets: some past Operators had given him away in disgust at the fact that he would devour the dead or wounded, realizing that his need to eat was far more than just part of his combat style.

That wasn't the case with Nihla. She was different, in a way that he found hard to process. While most other Tenno would only leave their Warframes alone to remain hidden or use their unique skills against the enemy, she was much more content to watch. As an Umbra, Grendel could fully control himself, with only speech and communication being an issue. Nihla would, on regular occasions, simply sit on the sidelines and let him loose, like a dog whose chain had been cut.

It was an agreement that he was more than happy with, especially since it meant that he didn't need to worry about being sent to _another_ Operator. There were... other reasons for her being so patient with him, and that lay in her own desires, not that he fully understood them.

As the pair wandered through the remains of the once-full Grineer ship, with most of the crew dead and the remaining members well-hidden or scrambling for whatever vessels remained in the hangars, he heard her mumble something under her breath. While he hadn't eaten any opponents in a minute or two, due to the lack of resistance, he had freely helped himself to some of their supplies. Food, mostly, but his insatiable appetite meant that a few errant Rollers and some non-essential equipment had wound up inside him too. It wasn't like it mattered: at the end of the day, he needed to consume, regardless of _what_ was actually consumed.

Shrugging her off, he continued on his path down the dark corridor, making sure that they weren't walking into a trap. Nothing looked out of place, and it was very likely that the Grineer had chosen to abandon ship after having their VIP captured and their marines decimated down to the last few men. A wise, but disappointing, choice.

Nihla mumbled again, louder this time. She obviously wanted his attention, but Grendel waited a few more seconds before turning to face her, trying to make it clear that he wasn't beholden to her. If he couldn't speak, he could at least be independent and show her that they were equals.

"Grendel."

A soft nod in her direction was the only response he could be bothered to give. Casually approaching him, she lay one hand on the side of his gut and looked up at his helmet, locking 'eyes' with him as best she could. "Should we leave? I think we've almost cleaned this place out, unless you want to eat their food rations too."

The moment she finished speaking, a gentle rumble in his stomach cut through the quiet ambiance of the ship, bringing a slight flush to his Operator's face. She didn't say anything, but her expression gave away more or less exactly what she was thinking about, and it would have made the Warframe smile if he had possessed a normal mouth. With no way to vocalise any kind of response, he instead tilted his head to the side as a kind of ' _what's up?_ ' gesture.

“Are you seriously still hungry?” Moving her other hand onto his stomach, she gently tapped her fingers against the metallic flesh. “That’s... well, that's...”

His belly growled once more, marginally louder this time, and he saw her face turn a very subtle shade of pink. It was, admittedly, cute. Even though she denied it on a regular basis, her weakness for that particular part of him was no secret, especially now that it was both full and yet craving more.

A third groan vibrated out of the surface, and that familiar sparkle in her eye returned. It was like watching Nihla become a different person on the inside. After turning her head to confirm that the corridor was completely devoid of threats and that they were alone, she moved her gaze to the floor and took a single shaky step backwards. "Just... damn it..."

Nihla's problem had become more... evident recently. She was attracted to the way that Grendel looked, more specifically the way his _midsection_ looked, and judging by her excitement after his construction it had been her original reason for trying to get hold of him in the first place. Unfortunately, now that they were partnered up as she had wanted, she was reluctant to indulge herself in even the most basic of impulses.

She was probably scared of what people would think, at least in his opinion. It didn't matter if they were alone, or that Grendel could never physically tell anybody - she would still slowly fall apart when the chance came to actually _do something_ with the desires she had. While it was cute, it definitely had him worried, something that he wasn't used to feeling towards the Tenno. If they could communicate clearly, he would have comforted her somehow.

If she wasn’t going to confront her needs, then he’d _make_ them happen anyway. Grabbing her hand, he placed it back on his stomach, letting her feel the vibration of the rumble beneath the surface. Her eyes widened for a moment, covered only partially by her long bangs. Then, dragged her towards one of the nearest doors. If he was remembering the layout correctly...

"F-fine, but _then_ we leave, okay? We really shouldn't, uh, stick around..."

Replying with a simple nod, the living Warframe turned and made his way towards the storage room, letting the door slide open on its own. He half expected to see a bunch of Eximus soldiers making a last stand in there, but instead, there were just boxes.

 _Food_ boxes.

The small gasp of surprise that came from Nihla's mouth was overcome by the loud grumble of his bottomless gut, and he stepped through the threshold, not even bothering to get confirmation on whether it was okay.

“N-no, you’re not... we shouldn't..."

Grendel stomped his foot on the ground, drawing a small peep out of the nervous Tenno. He turned to look over his shoulder, waving for her to follow him inside.

"Wait, what? I don't... what are you trying to do, exactly?"

His patience eroded, the living Warframe drew back his fist and punched the wall as hard as he good, finally taking a stand for something beyond the bare minimum. She had made it obvious over their past few months together that she was attracted to him on a very specific level, and he wasn't going to let his Operator destroy herself over some _puritan bullshit_. If she _really_ didn't want this - because he was wrong, or because she was trying to remove that fetish from her life - then all she had to do was grow a spine and tell him not to do it.

Another grumble rose from his stomach, and seeing no point in delaying things any further, the Warframe smashed open the first box, pulling out a large stack of Grineer rations. They were cold and stodgy, designed to endure all weather conditions without packaging, but that didn't make much of a difference. It wasn't like the taste mattered: it was that unending _need_ for something to fill his stomach. Removing the lower half of his 'faceplate' to expose his real mouth - the one that _wasn't_ used for combat - the Frame bit one of the bars in half, interested in how it would taste.

 _Flat. Dry. Strangely sour. But filling._ That last point was all he needed.

”G-Grendel, I don’t think we should-.”

Nihla. He had almost forgotten, but since she was here, she was going to bear witness to it as well. Stepping to the side, he glared at her, then tilted his head towards the food.

“Huh?”

Another nod, then a point to his stomach.

”Fine, just... eat what you've got to eat, then we're leav-"

With a snarl, he grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the door. She needed to watch this - it was for her own good. When she was in the storage room with him, he tapped on the console a few times and locked the door, sealing them inside. Her protests went ignored as he put all of his focus on the food before him, tearing open the first box and grabbing a handful of the bars inside.

Technically, Warframes didn't need to eat. Gluttony was just something he had picked up along the way, and it was best for him to avoid questioning it. It felt good, and it satisfied that urge within his stomach that constantly nagged when it went ignored.

Placing one of them into his mouth, the portly warrior quickly devoured it in two halves, letting them slip down his throat and settle within his gut. It was far less efficient to eat like this, but the satisfaction of feeling his stomach gradually fill with small mouthfuls was tantalising, perhaps even perverse in its own twisted way. One hand came to rest on his distended-by-design stomach, wondering exactly how long it would take to fill.

Nihla clearly had the same questions, given that she had given up on looking away and was now sitting against the wall, her gaze locked upon his belly. The light flush on her face served as motivation to continue. He enjoyed doing this to her, especially when it brought her to near-silence. Picking out another of the bars, he did the same, allowing himself to savour the taste with what biological nerves his mouth still had before it continued into his stomach. There was something _thick_ about them, the same kind of feeling that one would get from survival block-rations that were intended to last a full week.

If that's what these were, then it likely wouldn't take long to start feeling the weight adding up inside him.

Grendel spent the next few minutes following this pattern of eating, glancing over as his Operator to watch her slowly-reddening features, and then eating again. Many preferred to sit while they ate, but he had always been a fan of standing - the gut became more pronounced that way, and less crunched up by the angle of one's torso. Quiet gurgles wove their way out of his artificial body as his insides reacted to the sudden mass of calories and energy building up with each minute that passed, unused to seeing so much food so quickly.

The Tenno, who had refused to untuck her legs from her chest as she sat in the corner, scoffed. She clearly opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again, retreating further into her own combat suit as the tint on her cheeks reddened a tad more. Perhaps it was the loud groan that came from his stomach walls as they realised what was happening, one that seemed to echo around the small space a few times before dissipating.

After a few more, he had to stop himself and give his stomach a quick pat with one hand. He wasn't full - far from it - but there was a sudden heftiness there that he hadn't felt before. The Warframe cocked his head to one side in thought and turned to Nihla for answers, but she either didn't notice or was already struggling to stop herself from thinking about his gut any more than she had to. At least this confirmed that her fetishistic attraction was real, and not just something he had come to expect from her past behaviour - it wasn't hard to see that her shame didn't come from disgust. In fact, quite the opposite.

Considering she had tried to gather him specifically to satisfy that side of herself, she only had herself to blame.

Although his gut didn't look any bigger than usual, it certainly felt and sounded like it. Beneath his rounded midsection, harsher rumbles began to form as yet more ration bars entered, each one putting additional strain on the already-exhausted organ. It was a comfortable fullness, a natural feeling very unlike the fullness that he experienced during combat. There was a lot of warmth behind it, but that heavy weight also made it tempting to simply sit down and rest, Had they been on their own ship, perhaps he would have, but not here.

Besides, he had an Operator to fluster.

Upon finishing what was _probably_ around the fifteen bar, although he had lost count after seven, Grendel moved his way over to Nihla's huddled form, getting into her personal space at an angle that forced her to look _past_ his gut to see his face. Her eyes weren't sure where to look, and they locked with his helmet before drifting down to the slightly-bloated belly merely inches away from her. All she could offer in response was a weak "Uh... hi..." and a nervous wave.

Grendel's stomach growled, a sound accompanied by a thick rumble that felt like it vibrated to the very pit of his stomach. The sound was easily the most audible one he had made since entering the room, and the poor Tenno girl's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as it surrounded her ears. Her hands were twitching on the tops of her knees, desperately wanting to reach out and touch his stomach without the restraints of a normal combat situation or the observation of somebody like Ordis.

Things couldn't have been more perfect. Grendel's immense appetite reared up against him, but he didn't want to sate it just yet. He had ideas.

Motioning for Nihla to stand up, he waited for her to do so, obviously uncertain of herself. The moment she was on her feet, one approached her at a gentle pace, backing her up against the wall until his gut softly pressed against her chest. It wasn't an aggressive attempt to pin her, but the way that a fearful expression quickly formed across her face made him want to chuckle. She looked so adorable like that - it was something he had never seen before, and he didn't really want to _stop_ seeing it.

"You're doing this deliberately, aren't you?"

He nodded back, resisting the urge to shrug his shoulders. He knew that _she_ knew, but she was probably just asking because she didn't know what to say. It was understandable.

"W-well, uh... maybe I could... help?"

 _Perfect_.

This wasn't some kind of sexual thrill for him. He had just been wanting her to honestly accept her kink - if she had demanded that he stop, then he would have done so, no questions asked. She had never directly opposed the idea, though, not even when exposed to it in the past.

Taking a step back and allowing her to move freely, Grendel waited for a moment to see what Nihla would do - whether she would back down or dig into the idea harder. To his satisfaction, she stepped forward to match him, stroking one hand over the side of his gut and laughing nervously as it gurgled back at her. Her mouth flapped without making any sound, and she stumbled over her words for a moment before coming up with something resembling a sentence.

"Uhm... maybe, uh... you hungry?"

 _Nod nod_.

Ignoring yet another loud grown from his not-yet-full gut, Grendel sauntered over to the rest of the rations, taking them up just as easily as before and cramming them into his throat one by one. At this point, the weight was definitely stacking up - he felt quite weighed down and slightly bloated, like a full meal had suddenly been stuffed into him. Technically, it had. Nihla must have noticed his hesitation, since she placed her hands on either side of his stomach and pressed inwards, as if trying to judge the amount of pressure inside. The nervousness that had previously taken over her face was starting to fade, replaced by a fascination with his slowly-filling middle.

"V-void, you're so big..."

That set something off in _Grendel_ 's brain that he hadn't expected. He always enjoyed being full, but now that there was a pair of hands on his gut that weren't his own - more important, ones that belonged to somebody who found this kind of thing attractive - he realised that it sent a wave of warmth through his semi-artificial body. The idea that he could stand here, slowly packing in more and more food while his belly groaned and gurgled under the weight of such a meal, was now twice as appealing. This renewed vigour took hold almost immediately, and the Warframe started to chomp down on more and more of the ration bars, picking up the pace and allowing himself to less loose some of his gluttonous nature.

It all fell into a haze soon enough. Every ration bar only added to the mass churning within his gut, each one landing on top of the pile with what felt like a hefty thud. The stomach acids had begun their own, but the reaction they caused with the bars made the contents turn even more filling - likely because soldiers were supposed to survive with only one or two at their disposal. It wasn't until Grendel's belly began to distend and bloat outwards that he realised what was going on, as did Nihla.

A small, creaking grumble forced its way out of his stomach as he took a break before the next bite of his excessive meal, having to pause as he felt the tightness of his packed orb starting to shift. The young Tenno, who had been gently massaging the surface, made a small 'eep' sound at the protests of the gut under her hands, falling even deeper into her perverse interest. She wasn't even trying to hide it anymore, with her bitten lip and the way that her hair had slowly begun to mess up with her lust-filled movements. 

"Uh... getting full already?" She tapped her fingers on the surface of his stomach, then pressed her head against it, lettering her ear take in the sounds from within. "Good boy..."

Even the way she spoke was completely unlike herself - having a chance to actually indulge in her desires for one, no matter how specific, was something she probably hadn't felt before. Grendel felt bigger, and the visual difference was unmistakable, but that empty pit still existed and desperately needed to be filled up. The way that it made his midsection stretch to accommodate so much food was causing responses he didn't think Warframes could even feel, and the inside of his helmet had become much warmer and sweatier now that he was starting to get into the mood for real.

While he couldn't speak, the Warframe could still emote, and a pained moan escaped his filtered lungs before he could stop it. Watching Nihla's expression switch was like falling down an elevator shaft - it made his stomach lurch slightly just looking at the cruel grin that formed at the corners of her mouth. Without breaking eye contact, she picked up another one of the bars, then held it to his mouth and bit down on the left side of her lip.

"You've got more room."

He tried to protest, make it clear that his _actual_ stomach was nowhere near as large as his normal abilities implied, but he couldn't voice the words to do it. Instead, he decided to relent and simply chew down on the bar again, ignoring the slightly more annoyed groans in his gut as it released that more food was on the way. As soon as he swallowed, he gave off a faint whimper, feeling his insides struggle to open up and accept yet another snack.

Nihla's free hand rubbed over the surface of his belly, but it only provided temporary relief from the pain. Soon, she moved the ration back and forced the other half into his mouth, planting a small kiss on the top surface of his stomach as he struggled to swallow it.

His gut was throwing a mild tantrum. He had been designed to 'eat' enemies, but that wasn't the same - without using Void energy, he was nowhere near as capable in terms of stomach capacity. The limits of his belly felt a sudden wave of pressure as the rest of the bar settled, forcing it to make even more room and stretching the available space even further. The idea of this slowly pushing through his digestive system later on wasn't a fun one, either: Grineer ration bars were perhaps the word food in terms of digestive health, since most Grineer were already falling apart to begin with. As with most of their other technology, the idea of long-term comfort was bound to be ignored entirely when it came to their meals.

Pushing himself up slightly with his arms and feeling the food gently tumble around within his gut, Grendel had to pause and throw one hand down to his midsection as a particularly bad shot of agony rocked through his lower torso. Looking down at his gut, he could tell that was already starting to bulge out again - but it didn't seem like Nihla cared. Instead, her hand flew over to yet another bar, which was pushed into his mouth in the exact same way as before. This time, he didn't even have to wait - his guts groaned in anger at the mere sight of another one being moved close to him, but the increasing internal pressure didn't stop him from wolfing it down and sucking up the pain.

When her hand went out for a third, he had to whimper again, shaking his head in a desperate attempt to cut things off. Things had gotten out of hand far too quickly, but he felt too full to do anything about it.

A quiet giggle from Nihla, one dripping with a mixture of arousal and sadism, made his artificial spine twitch. "No, no, you're staying right there, _big guy_. We've got work to do. Let's see what's in some of these other boxes..."

That sing-song tone didn't bode well. Grendel tried to push himself up again, but just like a normal organic digestive system, the blood has rushed to this stomach to aid in processing the large meal that packed every available inch of stomach space he had. Slipping back down against the wall, he grunted in fullness, experimentally pressing his finger into the metallic plating of his gut. There was absolutely _no_ give: he was completely stuffed.

Nihla didn't care. She ignored the guttural whines and whining guts, sorting through the ration boxes like it was a life-or-death situation. She shoved a few more of the normal containers out of the way, then almost gasped with joy as her eyes caught sight of something hidden among the various storage crates. Turning back to the bloated and tightly-filled Warframe, she tried to conceal a smirk. "Have you had enough food, Grendie?"

He nodded, unable to really do or say much else.

"Then here we are." From behind a box of flat rations, the Tenno pulled out a big bottle of some kind of liquid, probably Grineer hydration rations. It didn't look like water - the featureless black colour and the way that it slowly sloshed around in the clear container made his stomach churn even harder than it already was. "This will wash it down."

With absolutely no time to let him prepare, or even so much as to brace himself, Nihla decided that it was time for him to have a drink. She walked over, uncapped the bottle, and began to pour some straight into his mouth with very little regard for how he was actually feeling. The black liquid slipped into his throat, thick and heavy, before continuing down into his stomach like the countless rations before it. It _did not_ feel good, and it tasted even worse.

He was already quite full even before it began to settle inside him. As the strange, almost tar-like mixture continued to flow, though, it started to fill every available crevice between the bars at an absurd rate. Grendel felt like he had been packed full of heavy foam, his insides having to distend even further just to hold the mess of calories and nutrients inside him.

As his midsection continued to painfully swell, he let out another groan, this one muffled by the bottle cap. Nihla's face betrayed just how much she was enjoying this - she was probably wet under that uniform, for all he knew. He wasn't concerned with that now, especially since he was probably close to some kind of horrible stomach pains.

The black liquid slowly pooled in the bottom of his gut, reacting very poorly with the rations. They clearly weren't intended to be taken together, and he could practically feel his stomach walls kicking as they kept trying to pull away from the awful sludge. The discomfort was difficult to handle. Even a warrior like him had limits, and in many cases, mild discomfort was far worse than anything he felt on the battlefield. His stomach wall's muscles, no matter how organic they may have been, were straining against the added weight.

Thankfully, the flow gradually stopped as the bottle emptied, leaving Grendel to moan and shift around as his bloated stomach groaned in fullness. It was tight to a degree he had never experienced before, and the hefty sloshing of the thick liquid - combined with the solid, heavy food tumbling around - made it difficult to think. Nihla’s hands were already on his gut, kneading away at the tight skin and pushing down at angles that left even less open space between the thick snacks.

”Look at thisssss... where did it all _go_?” She giggled again, this time with malicious glee, and placed one hand on either side of his taut belly. “Let’s find out, shall we?”

She squeezed.

The added pressure in the Warframe’s stomach, which was now being jostled by several meals’ worth of food and drink, became too much. A loud grumble smarted from the surface and Grendel felt something travel upwards, a bubble of air from within. Before he could stop himself, he let loose a relatively quiet belch, freeing up the tiniest amount of pressure between his stomach walls. His breathing was heavy, strained even. He was so full. Even worse, now that the two different foodstuffs had begun to mix inside him, there was a sickening and bubbly warmth that seemed to be overtaking his bulging waistline.

Nihla approached with another bar, and he held out his hand, weakly waving her away. Almost instantly, her confidence shattered as she realized that he was in actual pain - that, or she had just come to her senses about what she was doing. Instead of trying to justify herself or apologize, the Operator pulled away in embarrassment and stared at the empty food containers scattered across the storage room. "O-oh, my..."

The moans and groans of Grendel's belly continued, occasionally falling silent for a moment until the burbling and grumbling kicked in again. After a few heavy, grunted breaths, he grabbed onto part of the wall and pulled himself up, stomach sloshing and glorping as the mass inside shifted around. By the time he was on his feet, he could already tell that the weight was heavier than expected. Even staying upright required him to place one hand on his gut and the other on the wall.

Even worse, the first load of food had been inside him for long enough to begin the digestion process. Something had gone terribly wrong - perhaps it was the sheer volume that now stretched his stomach's interior, or maybe the composition of the rations themselves. As the first set began to break down and slowly move into his crude but functional digestive system, Grendel felt the semi-artificial blood rushing to his lower half to aid in the absorption. It didn't prove to be a smooth ride, and the indigestion reared its head in almost straight away.

Noticing that he was struggling, Nihla ran to his aid, trying to soothe his aching gut with both hands while he stomped towards the door. It would take _so long_ to get home, and he didn't like the idea of being caught off guard like this.

Another gurgle from his heavily-packed abdomen forced him to stop for a moment and belch again, the build-up staying just as intense as before. Even with his powerful stomach acids and metal-like gut lining, there was only so much that he could handle at once. Since he hadn't used his Void-powered belly-mouth, he was relying purely on the biological parts of his body - the ones that were already somewhat neglected and badly-kept.

Within the next half-minute, he made it to the door, allowing it to slide open before him. Nihla remained glued to his side, her face red and her hands caressing the most swollen points on his gut - either for his own comfort or for her pleasure, he couldn't tell which. 

Outside was the rest of the Grineer ship, seemingly empty and adrift in space with no crew left to catch. The only sound in the sparse hallways was the loud complaints of the glutton's intestines as she began to object to what he had done, gurgling out for relief that he couldn't provide. They could go home now. The walk would take a while, but they _could_.

But then again, they didn't have to.

Although Nihla continued to try and lead him out of the storage room, Grendel planted one heavy palm on the doorframe, glancing back over his shoulder at the many remaining crates. An internal conflict battered on his mind for at least a full ten seconds, and the fullness of his body only made it more confusing that he still wanted more. After a few more insistent tugs, Nihla's eyes matched his own, realizing what he was looking at and giving him a soft pat on the gut. It burbled in response, and even though the pain of being so distended, a single thought pushed through the internal cries to leave and get some rest.

Grendel was hungry.


End file.
